


Hamilton Is A Perfect First Date

by kamala_khan_for_president



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hamilton References, mainly about kamala/miles, the other champions are just being little shits over text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamala_khan_for_president/pseuds/kamala_khan_for_president
Summary: Miles knows how much Kamala wants to see Hamilton and manages to get them tickets. But this is not a date. Nope, not a date.





	Hamilton Is A Perfect First Date

Miles confidently walked up to the door of Kamala Khan’s house, but that confidence quickly disappeared when he went to knock on the door. He stood there frozen, suddenly unsure of what to do. Before he could make up his mind on if this was a good idea or not, the door was opened to reveal Kamala’s mother, Muneeba.

"Who are you?” she demanded. “And what do you want?”

“I’m Miles,” he introduced. “I’m a friend of Kamala’s, is she in?”

“She is”. She turned around and yelled up the stairs for Kamala to come to the door. “How do you know my daughter?”

“Ammi, what’s going on?”

Miles looked past Muneeba’s shoulder to see Kamala stood at the top of the stairs.

Muneeba turned around to talk to her daughter. “Kamala, who is this boy?”

Kamala’s eyes widened comically when she saw who was stood on the doorstep. She rushed down the stairs and grabbed Miles by his jacket sleeve, pulling him into the house. She slammed the door behind them and turned to stare at him. “What are you doing here?”

"Kamala, who is this boy?” Muneeba asked for a second time.

Kamala quickly shot a look into the front room, making sure no one else was home before she answered. “He’s a friend from work”

“Ah, is he Spider-Man, Nova or Hulk?”

Miles stared at her in shock. “You know about Ms. Marvel?”

“She figured it out almost as soon as I started,” Kamala answered.

“And, um, I’m Spider-Man”

“He’s Spider-Man”

Muneeba stared at them. “Are you here about a Champions thing? Some kind of superhero business?”

“I got Hamilton tickets,” Miles explained awkwardly. He pulled the tickets out of his pocket as proof.

Kamala shrieked in excitement and snatched them from his hands staring at them in shock. “These are for a private box; how did you get these?”

“I asked Tony for them, although I didn’t expect him to get them this quick”

Kamala frowned at him before going to back to studying the tickets. “Wait, these are for tonight.” She turned her gaze to Muneeba. “Can I go, please?”

Muneeba stared her daughter down, which was impressive given that Kamala was the taller of the two. “Is this the musical that you’ve been bugging me about going to see for months?” Kamala nodded. “If you go, will you stop asking me for tickets?”

“I will,” Kamala promised. “So, can I go?”

“Yes,” Muneeba said with a sigh, although a smile appeared on her face as Kamala hugged her tightly. The girl grinned at her for another moment before grabbing Miles and pulling him out of the house after her.

“Thank you,” Kamala called over her shoulder as the pair ran down the street.

***

**We are the Champions**

**Sam:** yo, **@Kamala @Miles** where are you two?

**Kamala:** At our private box for Hamilton

**Nadia:** Ah, come on, no fair

**Nadia:** I really wanted to see that

**Kamala:** Sorry, we only had the two tickets

**Amka: @Nadia** I thought we were going to see it?

**Viv: @Amka @Nadia** yeah, I got tickets for next month, remember?

**Nadia: @Viv** I know, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want to watch tonight and then 

**Amadeus:** Do me **@Sam** and **@Riri** not get invited to any showings of Hamilton?

**Riri:** Me and **@Sam** saw it already

**Amadeus:** So, just me then?

**Kamala:** Sorry bud

**Miles:** I’m muting this chat now, bye

**Amadeus is typing…**

Miles sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket. A snort sounded from next to him. He looked over to see Kamala still on the group chat. “Do I want to know?” he asked.

Kamala smiled as she also put her phone away. “Just Amadeus being an idiot. Hey, I’m just gonna go grab a drink, do you want anything?” 

“I’m good”

“Okay.” Kamala was almost out the door when she suddenly turned back, throwing her arms around his shoulder. “Thank you so much for this” After that, she turned and left the box.

Miles smiled lightly to himself. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling his phone out, he rolled his eyes when he saw that it was a message from Sam.

**Sam** : I see that someone asked Kamala out on a date

**Miles** : This isn’t a date

**Sam** : You keep telling yourself that

**Miles** : This isn’t a date

**Miles** : I don’t like her

**Sam** : Were you doing that thing where you stare at her and notice exactly how the light is making her look?

**Miles** : I don’t do that

He didn’t do that. It wasn’t like just a few moments ago he’d been watching her when she was on her phone, hair falling down on the other side of her face, the stage lights in the background shining softly through her hair… okay, maybe it was something that he did. Occasionally. 

**Miles** : I’m putting my phone away 

**Sam** : Dddeeennniiiaaalll

***

Kamala was stood in the queue for the bar when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She looked and saw that she’d been added to a new group chat.

**Nadia created “tea party”**

**Nadia added you**

**Nadia added Riri**

**Nadia added Amka**

**Nadia added Viv**

**Nadia** : Spill the tea **@Kamala**

Kamala rolled her eyes before replying.

**Kamala** : I don’t know what you’re talking about

**Viv** : When did Miles ask you out?

**Riri** : Tell us

**Amka** : Spill the tea sis

**Kamala** : Do you make guys really make a new chat just to talk about this?

**Kamala** : And tea party? Seriously?

**Riri** : She’s not denying that it’s a date…

**Kamala** : It’s not a date

**Amka** : Yeah, we don’t believe you

**Kamala** : The show starts soon, so bye

**Riri** : Okay, you kids have fun

**Kamala** : I’m older than you

**Riri** : But not too much fun

**Riri** : 😉

**Kamala: @Riri** please stop

**Amka: @Riri** don’t

**Riri is typing…**

Kamala quickly slipped her phone back into her pocket as she reached the front of the queue. She got her water and hurried back to her and Miles’ box. He was putting his phone back in his pocket, a mildly annoyed look on his face.

“Amadeus or Sam?”

Miles turned to face her as she sat down in her seat. “How do you know it was one of them?”

“Nadia put me and all the girls in a group chat,” she explained.

“They bugging you about this being a date?” Kamala nodded. “Sam is too”

“Just ignore them,” Kamala said. “Leave the children alone and they’ll be fine”

At that moment, the lights lowered, and the music started. Kamala gasped and turned around in her seat, eyes fixed on the stage as Aaron Burr walked out. Miles grinned at her, practically feeling the excitement coming from her, before turning his attention to the show.

***

The final notes of Non-Stop echoed through the theatre as the first act ended. Both Miles and Kamala were on their feet, applauding loudly, excited grins on their faces. The stage lights went down and the lights around them lifted back up again as the cast walked off stage for the interval. Kamala and Miles sank back into their seats and she turned to grin at him.

“So, what did you think?” she asked. “Come on, I know you’re not a huge musicals fan”

“I’m not, but this,” Miles paused, a wild grin on his face. “This is amazing. I love it”

“I bet you wish that you’d listened to me when I tried to get you to listen to it a year ago”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you Marv?”

Kamala smirked. “Not on your life Spidey”

***

“Everything’s legal in New Jersey”

A small laugh echoed around the theatre. Miles grinned and leant over in his seat to whisper something to Kamala, but she beat him to it.

“Say anything about New Jersey and I’ll kill you,” she threatened.

“Noted,” Miles said as he leant back away from her.

***

“But the wound was already infected when he arrived”

Miles cringed and leant back over to Kamala. “Damn, New Jersey is gross, getting infected that quickly”

“I’ll kill you in real life Miles”

***

Angelica was stood on stage, a black jacket over her pink dress, singing sadly. Kamala sniffled slightly. She’d promised herself that she wasn’t going to cry, but of course if any song was going to get her, it was going to be It’s Quiet Uptown. She felt a light prod in the side and looked over to see Miles looking at her in concern.

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

She nodded lightly but wiped a few stray tears away from her eyes. Miles awkwardly shuffled his seat closer to hers and reached out for her hand. She clasped his hand tightly in her own and locked their fingers together. They got a couple more bars into the song before she leant over and rested her head on his shoulder. Miles couldn’t help but smile before he rested his head on top of hers for the remainder of the show.

***

The sun had long since set over New York City and now the two young superheroes were sat on top of a building. They were perched on top of the roof access, giving them a clear view of the river. After the show, they’d gone out on patrol for a while before making their way to a secluded area to chat more about the show.

“What was your favourite song?” Kamala asked.

Miles grinned. “How am I meant to choose? They’re all good songs”

“Come on, at least narrow it down. My favourites are The Schuyler Sisters and Wait For It. Like, The Schuyler Sisters is such a good way to introduce them, you know, other than me, I loved him in the opening number, but Wait For It is such a beautiful number, how can you not love it?”

Kamala trailed off, noticing that Miles was staring at her, a strange expression on his face. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m not doing anything,” he protested.

“Sure you weren’t. And don’t think I haven’t noticed that you haven’t answered the question”

Miles sat in silence for a moment. “The Room Where It Happens,” he finally answered. “I just loved the dance number and it was such a good song for Burr.” Miles trailed off and smiled at Kamala.

“See, you’re going it again,” she said.

“Doing what?” Miles asked.

“How do you not know what you’re doing? You keep looking at me like that,” Kamala laughed.

“Like what?”

“Like…” She stopped without giving an answer. “Hey, Miles, was this a date?”

“What, no, maybe, I don’t know,” Miles spluttered. He groaned and hid his head in his hands in embarrassment while Kamala laughed at him. “Did you want it to be a date?”

It was Kamala’s turn to be left in an awkward silence, unsure of what her answer was. “Yeah,” she finally answered. “I mean, Hamilton is a perfect first date”

“Damn, I’ve made it hard for myself, I’ve got to live up to that,” Miles muttered. Kamala raised one eyebrow at him. “I mean, if you’d like that”

“I would love that,” Kamala said. 

At that moment, they both noticed how close they were sat to each other. Neither could be sure who moved first, but their lips met, a soft kiss being shared between the two. Miles’ hand came up to lightly cup Kamala’s cheek as the two leant in closer, deepening the kiss between the two. Kamala gasped lightly, her mouth parting slightly against his. The two eventually pulled apart, foreheads still touching.  
Kamala grinned when she saw the giddy look on Miles’ face. “Have you been waiting a while to do that?”

“You have no idea,” Miles laughed. “So, you’re definitely up for that second date?”

Kamala nodded. She looked away and out over the city. “I need to go,” she said.

“Across the river to New Jersey,” Miles joked.

“Everything’s legal in New Jersey,” Kamala replied. She turned to leave but spun back at the last moment and grabbed Miles by the shoulders. She pulled him back towards her for a second kiss. It did not long as last as the first, but still left Kamala feeling dizzy. “Bye”

Miles watched Kamala leap from roof to roof, using her powers to make her legs bigger as she crossed streets in a single bound. He stayed watching her until she was at the river before he turned and shot a web as he began to swing home.

***

**Miles created “GUYS!!!!!!”**

**Miles added Amadeus**

**Miles added Sam**

**Miles** : Kamala kissed me!

**Amadeus** : No!

**Sam** : Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god

**Miles** : It was unbelievable

**Amadeus** : Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god

**Sam** : Okay, okay, we want to hear everything. Does this end well or do we need tissues?

**Miles** : Oh, it ended very well

**Amadeus** : Do not start without me! Do not start without me!

**Sam** : Alright, let’s her about the kiss. Was it like a soft brush against your lips, or was it like a, y’know, “I got to have you now” kind of thing?

**Miles** : Well, at first it was really intense, y’know, and then…

**Miles** : Oh god, and then we just sort of sunk into it…

**Sam** : Awww!

***

**tea party**

**Kamala** : And, uh

**Kamala** : And then I kissed him

**Amka** : Tongue?

**Kamala** : Yeah

**Riri** : Cool

**Nadia** : Noice

**Viv** : No


End file.
